Network distribution of software products has become one of the most important means by which a software vendor can efficiently and conveniently support its customers. These typically embody a centrally administered management model where an administration pushes software to many, perhaps thousands, of end users. Notwithstanding the efficiency resulting from network distribution, these procedures take time, which often results in frustration and impatience on the part of the receiving customers. For example, a distribution of a large software package (i.e., greater than 100 megabytes) to a large number of end user machines (i.e., greater than a 1000) can take many hours if not days. During this time, the end users are often left wondering about the status of the download. In addition, a distribution can encounter a variety of errors and similar anomalies, including unavailable target machines on the network, failed installation on various end user machines, and network outages. In these cases, both the distributing entity and the end users have a vested interest in monitoring the distribution progress.
Moreover, the end user may wish to have control over the decision to receive and install software. For example, a software vendor may provide a new product or an upgrade to an existing product which the end-user may wish to refuse due to the cost or lack of need for the product. In other words, the end-user may wish to receive an indication of what software is available by distribution and then have the choice to accept or reject a given product.
Currently available software distribution methods provide little, if any, feedback to the end users with regards to the progress and status of the download process. Often the end users are presented with a simple hourglass icon on their computer screens which indicates that the process has been initiated, but provides little information as to when the distribution might finish or if any errors have been encountered. Additionally, existing software distribution methods do not provide an efficient, user-friendly means by which a given end-user can selectively accept or reject software products available for distribution over a network.
In sum, the need has arisen for systems and methods which allow the end-users to interact with the distribution and thereby selectively accept or reject distributions submitted by the administrator, as well as to monitor the progress to get a reasonable idea of when the distribution might finish. Moreover, provision would preferably be made to allow closer control by the end-user of the distribution process to the end-user's computer including but not limited to the ability to pause, resume or abort an active distribution.